Suboshi Goes to School
by ASHERBOB
Summary: Suboshi has some "fun" at school.


Hello everybody! I'm back, and I've written a new story. It's humour of course, but I was just inspired in math class a few days ago, after I woke up, and I decided to write it. (I don't normally fall asleep in class! I was just so tired!! Don't get mad!!) And on to the disclaimers:  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I don't own very much of this story except for maybe the schedule. I don't own my friends or teachers or Suboshi or Yui. I don't own the school, and I don't own Pump It Up. I don't own Microsoft, or any of its sub-organizations. I don't own ancient Egypt, India, China, Greece or Rome. I suppose everything else, doesn't matter.  
  
Suboshi Goes to School  
  
One day, Yui didn't feel like going to school. Suboshi, curious to see what this 'school' that everyone complained about, was really like. (A.N. ACK! I'm making Suboshi sound like a puppy!) So, even though he could've spent the day with 'Yui-sama' his curiosity got the better of him, and he decided to go to school. He walked to the bus stop, and waited for the bus.  
  
When the bus came, Suboshi got onto it, and he sat down. He sat down in the seat that was the furthest back. Since he was at the first bus stop, no one else was on the bus, and it was REALLY early. Suboshi realised that it was agonizingly early, and he fell asleep on the bus.  
  
Suboshi was pleasantly sleeping and dreaming until the bus reached the construction site and was jerked around on the vehicle.  
  
He woke up to seeing kids throwing stuff on the bus and yelling out obscenities. Suboshi shook his head, and looked down until they reached the school.  
  
They reached the building and all the students filed out of the bus and into the building. Suboshi looked around the school building and got bumped around. He walked into the hallway and looked around as he did so.  
  
He finally managed to find Yui's homeroom. He sat down in an empty seat. Luckily, Yui had supplied him with a map around the school, along with a schedule for him to follow.  
  
The T.V. turned on, and Suboshi put his head down on the desk. He started to doze off, but ten minutes later, when the mandatory pledge was delivered over the loudspeaker, he was told to stand up. He grunted, and turned his head the other way. He was told again, and he put up a good fight, but in the end, he was up. And he didn't look happy.  
  
Seconds later, when everyone was supposed to continue standing for a moment of silence, everyone sat. Suboshi slumped into the seat, and grunted. He put his head on the desk again and sighed.  
  
Minutes later, he was disturbed by the annoyances of a bell. He jumped up in his seat, not expecting the loudness.  
  
As everyone walked out of the room, he followed suit, assuming that they must've been heading towards their first period classes. Suboshi looked at his schedule and saw he had study hall. This class, Yui raved on and on about.  
  
Since it was first period of the day, then it was much too early to compare it to any of the other classes. Luckilly, he could do whatever he wanted, so he plopped his head down on the desk, and began to fall asleep.  
  
He was happily snoozing until he was continually poled on his right arm. He lifted up his head slowly and looked at his poker.  
  
"Who're you?" the girl asked.  
  
"Suboshi.. can I sleep now?" Suboshi replied, placing his head back on the desk.  
  
"If you want to.." the girl replied. "But you're going to have to get back up again."  
  
Suboshi groaned, but didn't lift his head up. The class seemed so boring, but he could sleep. He didn't have to do anything. No wonder Yui loved it so much.  
  
He had been asleep for about forty minutes when the bell rang. He jumped up in his seat again, for the third time that day, and his legs were beginning to hurt. He reluctantly got back up and cursed silently as he retreated back to the room that they called his homeroom.  
  
When the bell rung to begin the class, the teacher greeted the class pleasantly, and he found out that this was the dreaded English class that Yui complained about so much.  
  
He didn't really see what was so wrong with the class until Mrs. Tippen had instructed everyone to take out the books. The particular book that the class was reading at the time was Julius Caesar, by William Shakespeare.  
  
'She complains about this? This Caesar guy was a leader! Don't you learn about him in HISTORY?' he thought. Apparently, he didn't get that they were studying the literature of the book.  
  
He opened the book, read a few lines, then grabbed his head and screamed, "WHAT DOES IT MEAN?!?!?"  
  
Everyone in the class cracked up, mostly because none of them knew what the book was saying either.  
  
A girl behind him poked at his back, and when he turned around she said, "No one gets Shakespeare.. at least I sure don't. By the way, I'm Treci."  
  
"Are you one of Yui-sama's friends?" Suboshi asked.  
  
"Yui... sama? That one's new, but yea, I am." Treci replied.  
  
During the rest of the class, they read parts of the story, and jotted down notes on the blasted book.  
  
As the bell rang, Suboshi rushed out and muttered about how horrible the class was.  
  
Treci must've overheard, for she said, "You thought THAT was bad? You must've never been to a math class. Lucky fool."  
  
He walked into the next room, and took a seat in the back. Looking at the writing on the board, he grabbed his head the same way he had done in the English class. And this class hadn't even started yet.  
  
When the bell rang, the teacher walked into the class, and Suboshi snickered at his appearance. He was a dorky looking guy, with hairy arms, short black and grey hair. He wore glasses and had a moustache to match his balding hair. He looked like a Muppet!!  
  
"Hello class," he said.  
  
"Hi, Mr. Howeird," some students said.  
  
"Sorry I was late," he said. "My baby had a fever and I had to take her to the doctor, then to day-care. blaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" and he spent 15 minutes of class talking about his little kid.  
  
Suboshi rested his arm on the radiator and sighed. He was only three periods into the day, and he could already tell why Yui hated the place.  
  
"Ok!! Now, let's check the 15 pages of math that I gave you to do last nigh." Mr. Howeird said, finally done talking about his kid for the moment.  
  
Suboshi heaved the huge book out of Yui's bookbag, and searched for the homework, which he found no trace of. Suddenly he remembered that Yui always did it during study hall.  
  
"Just use an old assignment," the girl next to him said.  
  
He heeded the words, and took out an assignment from a couple days before. The teacher barely glanced over it and gave him credit.  
  
Then he began to yammer about how quadratic equations can relate to parabolas and isosoles triangles.  
  
Suboshi, on the other hand, was staring at the ceiling counting the holes in the ceiling tile.  
  
Finally, and agonizing half hour, and 36,437 holes later, the bell rang, and Suboshi jetted out of the room, even being the furthest person from the door. He ran to Yui's locker, not knowing the combination.  
  
A pretty girl walked up to the locker. Suboshi decided she must've been Yui's quiet friend, Katsu.  
  
Suboshi introduced himself, saying, "Hi, I'm Suboshi. I'm here for Yui-sama today. She didn't want to come."  
  
Katsu laughed quietly, "Yui-sama.. That's cute. I'm Katsu. I've got the next few periods with Yui. You can come with me if you'd like. Yui and I walk to the next classes together."  
  
Suboshi nodded. He peered into Yui's locker, and saw that she had left a pair of ryuuseisui in there. He grabbed them quickly before Katsu closed the locker, and then began to walk down the hall with the quiet girl.  
  
When they reached the loud cafeteria, Katsu led him to a table, where he sat down next to the girl he recognized as Treci. He put his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Don't you worry m'boy. There are only four more classes!!" Treci patted him on the back.  
  
Suboshi moaned. "FOUR?! I was only at three this morning! There are four more?!"  
  
Treci and Katsu nodded, and Suboshi's head slipped out of his hands and onto the table. And it didn't move. He sat there, lifeless, for at least five minutes until he felt Katsu poke him on his head.  
  
He slowly lifted his head up, until his chin was resting on the table. He looked at her miserably with half-bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Are you going to eat anything?" she asked.  
  
Suboshi shook his head. "No food.." he muttered. "I didn't pack anything to eat."  
  
"You could always buy lunch," Katsu suggested.  
  
Suboshi looked at her. He was sort of hungry. He'd heard Yui complaining to her mother how school lunches were disgusting.  
  
"I don't know. Yui-sama says school lunches are disgusting," Suboshi said.  
  
Katsu looked over to the line, "Well, today it's pizza. You're in luck. Pizza isn't too bad, it isn't made by the school! It's just reheated here!"  
  
So, Suboshi got up from the table, and walked towards the lunch line. Standing there, he watched people joke around and push each other around. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. As the line moved, he just slid along the wall.  
  
Finally, Suboshi got to the cash register and said, "Charge it."  
  
The lunch lady raised an eyebrow. "$2.25."  
  
Suboshi looked at the lunch lady, "Do I look like I carry money with me?"  
  
The lady sneered at Suboshi. "No money, no lunch." She reached for the lunch, and Suboshi jerked it away.  
  
"This is my lunch, and if you can't refuse a few measly dollars, then you're going to have to come out from behind your little cash register thing to come get me. And if you even get that far, you're going to have to get past ryuuseisui to get to me. So I suggest you leave it be, and let me have this PIZZA!!" Suboshi yelled looking at the lady angrily.  
  
The pig-looking lady raised an eyebrow, "Ryuu-what?"  
  
Suboshi had let the ryuuseisui whirl around him. "Ryuuseisui," he replied flatly.  
  
The lunch lady paused from shock, and allowed for Suboshi to take the pizza.  
  
Everyone stared unmoving at Suboshi as he walked to the table. He sat down, ignoring everyone else. He ate all of his pizza, and when he finished, he said, "People at lunch are weird."  
  
That was when the bell rang, and Suboshi, Katsu, and Treci walked a little down the crowded hallway to a room filled with computer.  
  
"Welcome to keyboarding. I'm Mr. Hexler. Who might you be?" the teacher asked.  
  
"I'm Suboshi. Are you Yui-sama's uncle?" Suboshi replied.  
  
Hexler looked confused. "Yui.. no, I'm of no relation to Yui, though, she is a great student."  
  
"You look like Yui-sama's uncle.." Suboshi said, not paying attention to the teacher.  
  
"Hey Mr. Hexler, can Suboshi sit next to me today? He doesn't really know the rope." Treci asked.  
  
Hexler didn't seem to care, and sighed, "Sure, it doesn't matter."  
  
So, Suboshi took a seat next to Treci and stared the monitor in the face. Or rather the computer in the monitor.  
  
"Suboshi, don't fall asleep on me. This class may be boring, but Tisha and I make it fun!" said, Treci, indicating the girl on her other side.  
  
Suboshi waved tiredly at the new girl. He opened up Microsoft Word and looked at the book which was lying flatly on the computer in front of him. He strained to type what was on the page, and look at the page at the same time.  
  
"AUGH!! This sucks!!" Suboshi shouted. Treci and Tisha were laughing as they typed easily, glancing at their books, which were on stands. "How come you guys get book stands, and I don't?"  
  
"Just steal one!" Tisha exclaimed.  
  
Suboshi thought it over for a second, and decided to do so. And then class continued in the same boring way that it had began.  
  
After keyboarding, Suboshi found himself heading back upstairs to history. Yui hadn't complained too much about this class. He sat down in a seat in from of Katsu.  
  
Even before the bell rang, the teacher entered the classroom. "Ok class! Let's get started!" He glanced over the class and its inhabitants and stopped when he saw Suboshi. "You're not Yuia. Who would you be?"  
  
"I'm Suboshi. I'm here for Yui-sama." Suboshi replied.  
  
"Well Suboshi, we'll call you Suboshius for your Roman name. I am Mr. Lei, and some of the other names are Trecius, and Jujifrutius." He said indicating Treci and a boy that was in some of Yui's other classes.  
  
"I'm Jebus!!" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Be quiet, Jujifrutius!" Mr. Lei said to the boy. Turning back to Suboshi, he said, "Since you haven't been here, I will give you a synopsis of what has been going on this year. You know about Egypt, they believe in afterlife; Kundun is a movie about the Dalai Lama in Tibet; Zhong guo means middle kingdom, and it means China; religions and believes in Ancient India and China were Buddhism and Hinduism; the Hindu's had a rigid caste system; philosophies of China are Daoism, Legalism, and Confucianism; Confucius says, 'blah blah blah'; ancient Greek had lots of gods, like Prometheus and Zeus; Zeus was an Eros lover; there are more loves; agape, phileo, and narcissism; there are Greek stories that tell how things happen; Greece was where the Olympics were first held; THE OLYMPICS ARE THE BIGGEST STAGE IN THE WORLD; there were lots of controversies there; like Munich, West Germany in 1972; besides that, Korea has great archers; also, Greek was conquered by Philip of Macedonia; his son Alexander the great ruled for 14 years; he was a narcissist; he learned from Aristotle. That was the last 4 chapters we went through. Now, you must go to Kahunaville and play 'Pump It Up!' Did I mention I go to a lot of weddings, and I only missed one day of school in my life. Oh yea! Go Korea!! Korea is the best!! Koreans own lots of laundromats. GO KOREA!!!!" And then Mr. Lei took a breath.  
  
Suboshi had passed out watching Mr. Lei talk without breathing.  
  
"Suboshius?" Mr. Lei asked.  
  
Suboshi shook his head, "Aaah.. fine.."  
  
Treci poked Suboshi, "Yea.. he talks a lot."  
  
So for the rest of the class, Mr. Lei yammered about how Rome was very large, and how Korea is way cooler, with mentions of 'Pump it Up.'  
  
Finally, when the bell rang, everyone walked out of the room, and several of them went to the same room Suboshi was headed towards: the science room, for biology with Mrs. Sick-o-knee. The first thing that he noticed was that her hair on top of her head was really.. big.  
  
During that class, Mrs. Sick-o-nee just talked and put notes on the overhead. Finding this to be extremely boring, and himself next to Treci, the two of them felt like fooling around during the entire class, between the copying of notes. By the end of the period, the desk between them was covered in doodles.  
  
When Suboshi walked out of the room, to head towards the last period of the day, the girl from study hall caught up to him.  
  
"Hi, didn't get to properly introduce myself earlier. I'm Lizi. I've got Spanish with you now. Mr. Corny is cool. Maybe we'll sing today." She said, walking with him.  
  
She turned into the stairway, and walked past it. His eyes widened as he realised that she was going outside.  
  
The door opened, and he wrapped his sweatshirt around him tighter.  
  
He got inside the trailer and sat down in a seat in the front row. Mr. Corny, Yui hadn't complained about either. She even said he was fun sometimes.  
  
The teacher entered the trailer and said, "Okay guys. Lemme get this attendance done, we have lots of work to do."  
  
He looked down at the little book in front of him, glancing up every once in a while, "Hey! Where's sister Hongo?" he asked, looking at Suboshi.  
  
"Yui's at home, Mr. Corny. Suboshi's here instead." Lizi covered for him.  
  
"Aight bother 'Boshi! Welcome to the trailer. Let's see what you know. Hola." Mr. Corny said.  
  
"Ah.. hola?" Suboshi replied, hesitantly.  
  
"¿Hablas español? ¿Si o no?" Corny asked, quickly.  
  
"Um.. no me gusta?" Suboshi said, repeating something Yui often said.  
  
Mr. Corny laughed a bit, the got serious. "Ok, sit down, son. We've got lots of work to do. Saquen tus cuadernos."  
  
Everyone got out their notebooks, and copied the notes as Mr. Corny wrote them on the board. While he said them, he made a little tune.  
  
"And we're going to learn a song today, boys and girls." Mr. Corny said.  
  
"To dance!!" the boy Suboshi remembered as Jujifrutius exclaimed.  
  
"Dag nabbit Boski!! We're gonna sing!" Mr. Corny said, chuckling at the boy. Then he turned around and began to write on the board. "Ok, now I'll sing. Then you can chime in!"  
  
"Ok!" some students said.  
  
"Si tu boquita fuera, de chocolate Si tu boquita fuera, de chocolate. Yo me la besaría, bate que bate Yo me la besaría, bate que bate. Que bate, que bate de chocolate Que bate, que bate de chocolate!  
  
"Si tu boquita fuera, de mayonesa Si tu boquita fuera, de mayonesa. Yo me la besaría, besa que besa Yo me la besaría, besa que besa. Que besa, que besa de mayonesa Que besa, que besa de mayonesa! Que bate, que bate de chocolate Que bate, que bate de chocolate Que bate, que bate de chocolate Que bate, que bate de chocolate!!"  
  
By the end of the song, everyone was singing along, and the bell rang seconds later. Everyone laughed as they walked out of the room.  
  
Suboshi walked to the bus, since he had all of Yui's things in her bookbag. On the way out, he made a short stop by Mr. Howeird's room and ryuuseisuied the loser. Then he got on the bus, and suffered the long, depressing trip home.  
  
Finally after getting off the bus, he walked home, and when he got inside, he glomped onto Yui, and hugged her tight.  
  
"I feel for, Yui-sama. And now you don't have to go ever again. I see why you hate the place so." Suboshi said.  
  
"I don't have to go anymore?" she asked, incredulously. "AWESOME!!!!!"  
  
And that night, Suboshi had his ryuuseisui pummel the rest of the school to the ground.  
  
Whoo!!! I'm done!!! It took me forever to type this up!!! Oh yea, I don't ride the bus, but I used to, and that was the situation that I was in. AND I HATED IT!!! I bet you all want a translation of the Spanish song. It's kinda weird. It's like "If your little lips were made of chocolate, I'd kiss them, I'd whip them, how I'd whip them. If your little lips were made of mayonnaise, I'd kiss them, I'd kiss them, how I'd kiss them." Or something like that. It's an odd song that I learned a while ago. It's fun to sing though. Um, oh yea. There have been name changes in this story, but most they represent my friends, and I'm represented as Yui, because Seiryuu knows why Suboshi'd wanna stay home with me, or do anything for me.. ^_^ heh. Well, please review, and I'll love you forever!! 


End file.
